In Your Pocket
by Dan Winterfell
Summary: Jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, dari hatimu. In your pocket, your heart, your life! DLDR! RnR, please!


In Your Pocket

In Your Pocket

By: Secretly D. Ar.

Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, DLDR!

READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!

* * *

_Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di sampingmu, jika aku sudah tak merasakan debaran dan getaran di hatiku saat bersamamu, kau bukan lagi orang yang ku kenal, maafkan aku. R. W._

* * *

Hermione duduk di meja kerjanya membaca berkas yang masih membutuhkan persetujuannya di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, tempatnya bekerja. Hermione menatap layar _Smartphone_nya sejenak untuk meringankan pikirannya, sejak jatuhnya rezim Voldemort banyak barang-barang _muggle _mulai digunakan oleh para penyihir tak terkecuali barang-barang seperti _Handphone, _Laptop, dan hal-hal lainnya, meskipun masih ada beberapa yang memilih tidak menggunakan barang-barang _muggle _terutama dari kalangan darah murni yang masih kuno.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, mungkin sekertarisnya.

Sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat jatuh di atas mejanya. Hermione melihat siapa yang melemparkan amplop itu. Theodor Nott, tidak biasanya Theo datang ke kantornya. Hermione hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Theo dan bertanya apa isi amplop itu.

Theo duduk di kursi, "Buka saja, Mione. Kau harus bersiap." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan dalam, sebuah peringatan.

Hermione bisa mendengar nada tertekan dalam suara Theo, rendah dan mengancam. Hermione membuka amplop itu, sambil terus bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan terakhir Theo tadi.

_Terkejut dan tidak siap. Tidak percaya._

Tentu. Hermione hanya bisa memandag isi amplop itu, sungguh luar biasa dan menyakitkan. Hermione menatap Theo bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini. Dirinya butuh penjelasan, tidak boleh seperti ini.

Theo menarik napasnya kasar, mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau pikir aku tau maksud dari semua ini. Kau terkejut, aku juga. Kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka, aku juga."

Erangan frustasi keluar dari mulut Theo, Hermione tidak pernah melihat keturunan darah murni itu semarah ini. Theo yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Theo yang frustasi dan tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, bingung, sama seperti dirinya. Beberapa tahun ini dirinya menjadi cukup akrab dengan Theo, sejak Theo menjadi rekan kerjanya di kementrian.

Entah kenapa udara yang dihirupnya bisa semenyakitkan ini, hanya karena sebuah amplop.

_Terkadang hal kecil adalah hal yang akan menghancurkanmu. _Sepertinya itu hal yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dua orang yang berada di ruangan dengan cat merah gelap itu.

Hermione mencoba menatap Theo dan memegang tangannya, hanya mencoba menenagkannya. "Kita harus berpikir jernih, mungkin kita bisa memperbaiki semua ini. Kau tau mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, kau juga tidak tau siapa yang mengirimnya bukan." Ucapannya seperti sebuah penyemangat yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ucapanya terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan.

"Kau gila, Mione. Memperbaiki semua ini, bukankah sudah terlalu hancur untuk diperbaiki. Terkadang kebohongan yang kau pikirkan adalah kenyataan yang akan menelanmu. Pengirimnya tidak penting, semua itu asli." Theo menatap Hermione, menujukan kepercayaanya.

Entah mengapa dirinya merasa apa yang dikatakan Theo adalah benar, tapi penyangkalan tetap dilakukan hatinya. Seseorang yang kau cintai menghancurkanmu semudah ini, sakit pasti, tapi kekecewaan lebih mengerikan.

Hermione tidak pernah merasa se-emosional ini, dirinya tidak bisa berpikir. "Lalu apa yang harus aku, bukan, kita lakukan?" tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Theo menundukan wajahnya, mengusap kepalanya kasar. Ini adalah hal yang berat yang harus dilaluinya, tidak menyangka jika Hermione akan memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengannya atau bisa dibilang sama. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ini adalah keputusan yang berat yang harus dipilihnya.

Hermione masih menunggu saran dari Theo. Dia menyesal membuka isi amplop itu, jika akan sesakit ini mungkin dia akan membiarkan amplop itu tetap tertutup, menyimpan rahasia itu rapat-rapat.

"Kau dan aku harus mengakhiri semua ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Kau tidak ingin terluka lebih lama, begitupula denganku." Ucap Theo tegas.

Gila. Mengakhiri sebuah hubungan tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Kau GILA, Theo! Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Aku masih mencintai.."

Theo memotong ucapannya, "Tentu ini tidak mudah, Mione. Aku tau. Tapi jika kau dan aku terus bertahan kita akan sama-sama terluka. Kau berpikir hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan itu menyenangkan, kau gila jika kau masih bertahan." Entah mengapa ucapan Theo terdengar seperti seorang Gryffindor.

Bertahan? Dirinya tidak tau apa dia bisa memberikan kesempatan lagi, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi debaran dan desiran di pembuluh darahnya, seakan melarangnya.

Hermione menangkup wajahnya denga kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari matanya. "Aku tidak bisa, Theo. Tidak bisa."

Theo menarik tangan Hermione. "Tatap mataku saat berbicara dengaku."

Hermione bisa melihat Theo yang juga terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan menjadi keputusannya. "Ini tidak mudah. Aku juga berpikir tidak bisa melakukannya, perasaan ini masih ada dan tidak mudah melupakannya, bukankah kau juga begitu." Penuh keraguan, hanya itu yang bisa di dengarnya.

Tentu harusnya dia menyadari dari awal jika hal ini tentulah juga tidak mudah untuk Theo. Tapi apakah harus mengakhiri apa yang dibangunnya selama ini, apa yang dipertahankannya. Ingin rasanya menampar dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan ini kenyataan atau haya mimpi yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini. Itu pilihanku. Untukmu berada di tanganmu. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Theo menarik nafasnya kasar.

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini. Mione."

Theo berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hermione, menatap cicin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cukup. Theo melepaskan cincin itu, mengakhiri semuanya, meletakan segala kenangan ke dalam sakunya.

.

Hermione mengerang frustasi, tangisnya pecah. Dirinya hancur berkeping, melihat kembali isi amplop itu sebelum memasukannya kembali ke dalam amlop.

Cicin pernikahannya masih melingkar dengan anggun di jari manis tangan kirinya. Perasaan tidak rela mengelayuti hatinya. _Tidak,_ dia harus melakukan ini. Melepaskan cincin itu secara perlahan, menggeratkan giginya untuk menahan tangisannya. Memasukan cincin itu kedalam sakunya.

Dia berhenti dari semua ini. Sudah cukup dirinya bertahan sendiri selama ini. Dia tidak harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hermione tidak peduli akan bagaiman kekecewan teman-temannya nanti dengan keputusannya ini karena kekecewaan yang dirasakannya jauh lebih besar.

oOo

* * *

Hermione duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi bukan rumahnya, mengingat itu ingin rasanya berteriak dan menggeram. Hermione meminum lagi wine yang berada di tangannya.

Ada rasa kehilangan saat mendengar pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, tubuhnya kaku. Dia datang, Hermione tidak tau bagaimana cara mengahadapinya.

Suara langkah semakin mendekat, jantungnya berdetak, air mata ingin keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" begitu dingin.

Hermione menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, suaminya, tanpa menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di matanya. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini, Ron?" ucapnya.

Mata Ron terbelak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Hermione, "Apa yang kau maksud, Mione? Jangan gila!"

Hermione meletakan gelas wine-nya dengan keras, "Kita akhiri semua ini, kau dan aku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, kau bukan lagi Ron yang kukenal. Kau MENGHIANATIKU, MENGHANCURKANKU!" dia kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Ron menatap Hermione, emosinya mulai tersulut, "Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Bukankah kau yang menyembunyikan segalanya dariku?"

Bagaimana bisa Ron menatap dirinya dan masih bisa mengatakan tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Dirinya tidak mengenal lagi siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya ini, dia bukan lagi ron yang dirinya kenal dulu, dia adalah laki-laki asing.

"Jangan memutar fakta, Ron. Tunjukan aku _Handphone_ yang ada di sakumu. Jika kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Hermione menantangnya.

Ron kembali menatap ke dalam matanya, "Kau tau aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu, untuk apa aku melakukan itu." Ragu.

Hermione menatap lurus ke arah Ron, menyelidik setiap tatapannya. "Kau bukan lagi orang yang ku kenal, kau tidak lagi terbuka padaku seperti dulu, kau menyembunyikan banyak hal." Matanya memanas. Begitupula dengan hatinya.

Hermione mengeluarkan isi amplop tadi, dan menunjukan isinya pada Ron. Ron hanya bisa membelakan kedua matanya, mulutnya bergerak seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Mari kita akhiri semua ini, Ron!" sekali lagi.

Ron mendekat ke arah Hermione mencoba menyentuh Hermione. Sekarang dia tau penyebab semua ini. Foto-foto yang dikeluarkan hermione dari amplop menjelaskan semuanya, foto-foto dirinya dan Daphne Nott _nee _Greengrass.

Dirinya tidak bisa mengelak lagi, berbohong pun percuma. "Aku memang melakukannya. Bukankah itu yang ingin kau ketahui."

Dia menekankan ucapnnya, "Maafkan aku."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, entah kenapa dia bisa tersenyum, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Ron!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, kau dan egomu. Kau tidak mencinaiku lagi, Mione. Kau yang berubah, kau yang selalu menghindar dariku. Kau yang selalu lebih memilih pekerjaanmu dari pada aku. Kau puas!" Ron berteriak.

Tidak percaya. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Ron akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Bukankah itu kau, Ron. Kau selalu mengejar karirmu dan melupakanku. Kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak pernah menghianatimu, aku selalu mencintaimu, kau tau itu. Kau dan egomu lebih mengerikan daripada aku!" tidak ada teriakan kali ini, hanya ucapan yang dalam.

Sakit hatinya juga terasa sakit. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan membuat Hermione terluka seperti ini, dirinya patut disalahkan. Kenapa kisah cintanya bisa setragis ini. Ini semua kesalahannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menghianatiku? Katakan yang sebenarnya, jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku." Hermione bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. "Tunjukan semua yang kau sembunyikan dariku, yang kau sembunyikan di hatimu, di sakumu dan di pikiranmu"

Ron hanya bisa menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ini memang salahnya, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, jika Hermione tidak mengabaikannya mungkin hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dirinya dan Daphne entah bagaimana bisa menjadi akrab dan menjalin hubungan, hanya pertemuan tidak sengaja di jalan. Daphne membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum, hal yang telah lama tidak dilakukannya dengan Hermione.

Lebih baik berakhir, tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Ron tidak bisa memberi jawaban, tapi memberikan keputusan. Dia tidak ingat berapa lama penghianatannya berlangsung.

"Mari kita akhiri semua ini jika itu maumu, Mione."

Ron telah mengucapkannya. Hermione berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, cincin pernikahannya.

"Baiklah." Hermione meletakan cincin itu di meja dengan keras. Semuanya telah berakhir, hatinya tidak tersisa lagi, telah menjadi kepingan.

Ron memegang pergelang tangan Hermione saat Hermione akan beranjak pergi, "Maafkan aku. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir, Maafkan aku."

Hermione meremas lembut tangan Ron. Ron tulus mengatakannya, Hermione bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku pasti memaafkanmu, meskipun butuh waktu yang lama..." _ aku mencintaimu. _"Bolehkah aku melakukan hal ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya." Ini adalah permohonanya. Hermione tidak peduli lagi dengan harga dirinya, ini yang terakhir.

Hermione mendekat ke arah Ron mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Hatinya semakin hancur. Hermione mencium bibir Ron, menyalurkan apa yang dirasakannya selama ini, dirinya bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir. Dalam dan menyakitkan. Dirinya tak bisa menahan semua lebih lama lagi. "Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, pengakuanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ron masih bisa merasakan air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hermione, seharusnya Hermione menamparnya atau memukulnya. Inilah ketakutannya, inilah kenyataanya.

_Seharusnya udara tidak menyakitkan seperti saat ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Rasa ini masih mengekangku entah sampai kapan. Kau meninggalkanku, menghancurkanku, aku mencintaimu._

_Luka yang mendalam, rasa sakit yang menjalar, maafkan aku. Semua telah hancur, membangunya lagi pun percuma, hanya akan menambah luka, maafkan aku. _

oOo

* * *

Udara malam yang dingin menyentuh kulit. Hermione masih duduk di bangku taman, menikmati setiap keheningan. Ini keputusannya dirinya harus bisa menerima semua konsekuensinya, semua rasa sakit yang melukainya.

"Mione!"

Dirinya yang meminta laki-laki itu untuk datang, mungkin bisa saling membagi luka yang hampir sama.

"Theo. Duduklah!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Mione?!"

Hermione tertawa miris, "Mungkin lebih baik darimu!"

Yah. Mungkin lebih baik darinya. "Apa kau menyesal dengan semua ini?"

Hermione menengadahkan wajahnya, menahan air matanya. "Menyesal pun percuma. Seperti katamu, kita akan semakin terluka jika memepertahankannya. Apa kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu?"

_Menyesal?_ Mungkin, dirinya sendiri tidak menegerti apa yang dirasakanna saat ini. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dirinya merasa kehilangan, sesuatu menghilang dalam hidupnya. Ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya. "Aku tidak tahu" aku Theo.

Hermione mengerti apa yang dirasakan Theo. Sidang perceraiannya telah usai tadi pagi, sekarang dia kembali menjadi seorang Granger bukan lagi seorang..yah.. 'Weasley'. Sementara Theo sidang perceraiannya sudah selesai sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia membawa segalanya. Semuanya telah berakhir..." ucapan Theo menggatung di tengah dinginnya udara musim gugur.

_Aku juga merasakannya._

Mereka membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruang diantara mereka. Bergelut dengan pikiran masi-masing, memikirkan kembali apa yang telah mereka lewati. Mempertanyakan keputusan yang mereka ambil. Rasa yang masih membekas, apakah waktu akan menyembuhkan semua ini?

Menerka-nerka jika mereka bertahan lebih lama lagi apakah semuanya akan membaik atau semakin menghancurkan mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang tau, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, kecuali jika mereka bisa mempermainkan waktu.

_Menyesal?_

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada penyesalan yang ada hanya pelajaran." Ucapan Hermione memecah keheningan.

Theo menatap mata cokelat madu Hermione, mencari-cari keraguan disana, tapi apa yag didapatkannya hanya sebuah kepastian dan ketegaran.

"Kau memang Gryffindor, Mione!" canda Theo.

Hermione tertawa.

Theo mengulurkan tangannya, "Untuk hidup yang lebih bahagia?!"

Hermione mengangkat alisnya sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan Theo, "Seperti yang kau katakan, Mr. Nott. Mari kita memulainya lagi dari awal."

oOo

* * *

Salju masih menyelimuti London, warna putih seperti menjadi warna wajib yang harus menghiasi setiap tempat. Hermione menikmati butira-butiran salju yang jatuh dari kaca restoran tempatnya duduk.

"Salju, heh? Aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu menyukai salju?" kekeh Theo sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Sudah tiga kali musim dingin dilewatinya, berarti sudah tiga tahun dirinya berpisah dari Ron. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, perlahan dia mulai bisa membangun kehidupannya kembali.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tau tentangku, Theo?! Aku pikir kau tidak tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang disebut cokelat super manis?!" Hermione tersenyum penuh kemenangan, 1-0.

Theo mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja, nampak tidak sabar. "Kapan mereka datang? Mereka sudah terlambat sepuluh menit, _Bloody Hell Malfoy!_"

Hermione mengacuhkan gerutuan orang di depannya. "Berhentilah menggerutu, Theo! kau terdengar seperti orang yang habis antre BBM lalu kehabisan. Mungkin dia _tersesat di jalan yang di sebut kehidupan?" _

"Siapa yang kau bilang tersesat,_ Honey?"_

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Hermione menerima kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Hermione membulatkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan kau, Malfoy!" protes Hermione.

Draco duduk di samping Hermione, "Hai, _Mate! _Sabar, _Hon_ sebentar lagi nama keluargamu akan sama dengaku._"_

Theo hanya tidak habis pikir melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih aneh ini. Theo mengalihkan atensinya pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki restoran, kekasihnya.

Gadis itu duduk di samping Theo, memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Hai, Gin! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU, _ferret!"_

Draco mecium bibir Hermione, untuk menghentikan kebisingan yang diciptakan kekasihnya itu.

Ginny dan Theo tertawa mendengar dan melihat semua itu. Entah bagaimana seorang Pangeran Slytherin bisa jatuh hati pada Putri Gryffindor, begitupula sebaliknya. Mereka yang dulunya saling membenci.

Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka berdua, bukannya sama saja.

Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana takdir akan mempermainkan manusia. Bagaimana manusia menyembuhkan luka. Kemanakah akan berpaling tidak ada yang tau. _We don't know and never know!_

Katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan, agar aku tau bagaimana cara membalasnya. Jangan menguntitku, tanyakan padaku, aku akan menjawab sejujurnya. Jangan berpikir aku tidak tau semua itu.

Bukankah kisah cinta selalu berakhir bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya. Jika cinta itu belum berakhir bahagia, maka kisah itu belum usai. Cinta terkadang begitu indah dalam keabadian, tetapi tak kalah menyakitkan saat tak ada cinta.

Jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, dari hatimu. _In your pocket, your heart, your life!_

_The End_

* * *

Pair: Draco x Hermione; Ron x Hermione; Theo x Hermione; Theo x Ginny

Song for this fict : In Your Pocket- MAROON 5

* * *

Terima Kasih sudah membaca cerita saya yang aneh ini. Ditunggu saran-saran dan kritik yang membangun di kotak REVIEW-nya *bow*! Untuk _flame, _saya sedang tidak menerima _flame, _Maaf

Untuk fanfict saya yang NEXT DOOR jangan tanya dulu ya *emangnya ada yang nanya, emangnya ada yang tau* saya masih kehabisan ide, sekali lagi maafkan saya.

RnR, Please!

THANKS ALL! SEE YA!

Secretly D. Ar/ D. A. N


End file.
